the_reservoir_dogsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. White
Laurence Dimmick (alias: Mr. White) '''is a character of Reservoir Dogs. He is a long-time friend of Joe Cabot and temporarily bonds with Mr. Orange. He is portrayed by Harvey Keitel. History Early Life Laurence Dimmick originates from Milwaukee, Winsconsin. He has a long-time criminal record. He worked for his friend Joe Cabot and soon returned to work for him after abandoned one of his jobs. He learns about a diamond heist and officially becomes part of it. Receiving the nickname: Mr. White After befriending the other men of the diamond heist and during a meeting, Joe informs that they are not allowed to talk to each other about their personal lives, including their full name. Then, Joe assigns them their colored-code names, in which Laurence is given "Mr. White". Before the Heist On the day of the heist, before beginning, Joe, Eddie and the six crime colleagues goes out for breakfast at a diner. As the eight men conversates about Madonna's "Like a Virgin", Mr. White interrupts this to see Joe attempting to remember names in an adress book and taunts him. Mr. White confiscates the book with Joe annoyed by White. Mr. Blonde jokingly requests that if Joe wants him to shoot White. Mr. White responds "if you shoot me in a dream, you better wake up and apologise". When the check arrives, Mr. White complaints to Mr. Pink when Pink reveals that he doesn't pay tips and he tries to persuade him that waitresses struggles. Joe comes back from the bathroom and tells Pink to tip, in which Pink does. Mr. White then hands Joe back his book and the eight men leaves the diner to start the diamond heist. After the Heist During the heist, the police are alarmed. The six colleagues makes their escape seperately. Mr. White, alongside Mr. Brown and Mr. Orange, makes their escape in a getaway car. However, during the escape, Mr. Brown is shot in the head and they crash the car somewhere later. As Mr. Orange stays with Brown, Mr. White pulls out two pistols and automatically shoots two policemen dead. White and Orange escapes, only to find a female driver approaching them. As the two attempts to get in the car, the driver shoots Orange in the stomach and he returns fire. White puts the wounded Orange in the back of the car as he gets in and drives off before more police arrives. During the getaway, the bloodied Orange is screaming in agony. White tries to comfort him and tells him that he will be okay. Orange then asks White his real name, in which White says his real name. The Warehouse White and Orange arrives the warehouse, with Orange now struggling to walk so White carries him. Mr. White tries to get Orange to the hospital when Joe arrives but he refuses. As he tries another attempt to comfort him, Mr. Pink walks in angrily to see the wounded Orange. As Mr. Pink is reassured of the heist being a police set-up and as he and White goes to the bathroom, White informs Orange that he is going to the bathroom. The two both exchange stories of their escape. As they come back, they find an unconscious Orange. Then, White then reveals that he told Orange his name, upsetting Pink since he believed that it is against the rule of revealing their real names and is afraid that his name will be revealed to the police. They begin arguing about this, in which White punches Pink to the ground and they both viciously yell at each other as they point their guns at each other. As they exchange insults, Mr. Blonde is revealed to be watching them. As Mr. Pink tries to explain what happened, White interrupts and angrily berates Blonde for his savage shooting-spree but Blonde dismisses the commitment. Blonde also reveals that he has kidnapped a police officer named Marvin Nash. The three then beats Marvin into a pulp in order to find out who is the rat. Eddie then arrives to recruit Pink and White into associating with him into getting the diamonds. Later, White, Pink and Eddie returns to the warehouse to find a dead Blonde, a conscious Orange, and a more-tortured Nash. When White asks Orange what happened and as Orange claims, Eddie shoots and kills Nash. As Eddie rebuffs Orange's claims, Joe arrives and reveals that Orange is an informant of the LAPD. White tries to convince Joe that he is false but Joe refuses to accept this and reveals that he doesn't have proof of Orange as an informant. Soon, Joe draws his gun on Orange and White points his gun at him, with Eddie interfering, leading to a Mexican standoff. Soon, Joe opens fire on Orange, forcing White into killing Joe and Eddie, who shoots White in the stomach. Pink then leaves with the diamonds. The wounded White goes to Orange, who is further wounded, trying to comfort him. Orange reveals that he is a cop and White begins to cry. White then points his gun onto Orange's head and police arrives, ordering White to drop his gun but he refuses and shoots Orange, causing the police to shoot White dead. Category:Characters